Hello Marlene
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: "It was that time of day..." Sirius reminisces on a girl he loved


Sirius stared at the picture Mad Eye had shown Harry. "Sirius? Are you alright?" The Mckinnons. Marlene. "Sirius?" Sirius looked down into his worried Godson's green eyes. "I'm okay Harry, I'm just feeling tired, been a long day," Harry peered closely at his Godfather. "You know Sirius… if you…" He never got a chance to finish because Molly Weasley called for him. "We'll talk later Sirius," before turning and strolling away. How Harry looked like James. But then his mind flashed back to that picture. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty hair and closed his eyes, where a vision danced.

A slim girl was spinning in circles under the trees, whose leavings were ablaze with reds, yellows, and oranges. Her long golden hair flew out around her, whipping her, as she danced around, leaves falling all around her. A handsome boy with shaggy black hair ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The girl stopped spinning. "Hello," She smiled at him. The boy bowed, "May I have this dance, my lady?" The girl through her head backed and laughed before dipping into a curtsey. "You may, good sir," she giggled, placing her small hand in his large hand. And so they began to dance. One two three, and one two three. Step together pull apart. Twirl. They kept at it for what could have been hours, stepping and gliding, twirling around and around under the changing colors. He grasped her waist and lifted her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she leaned backwards, eyes closed, she tilted her smiling face towards the sun. Then leaned forward again so that her forehead was touching his. Golden eyes looked into stormy grey eyes.

"Its my favorite time of day you know," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, and what time would that be?" She unwrapped her legs and landed softly on the grassy floor below. "Oh you know," she sat down then fell back, stretching out on the ground and basking in the sunlight. "The time when the sun isn't setting yet, but its low enough that it bathes the world in golden light, everything looks so much more magical!" The boy sat down on the ground beside her and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right," She propped herself up on her elbows to glare at him, "Of course I'm right, did you doubt me?" He ran his hand through his hair,

"No, of course not," She snorted and then pulled him down beside her.

"Look at those birds, did you know they mate for life?" Above them, little red, yellow, and green birds flitted around the trees chirping a pretty little song.

"No, I didn't," She sighed,

"I love the fall, it's enchanting isn't it?" The boy faced her,

"Yes it is," The girl gave him a little smile, and then they both settled back down in the grass, amongst the fallen leaves.

The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. The clouds were changing a magnificent pink, mixed with deep red orange, purple, and a tint of yellow. He didn't think he'd ever see a more beautiful sunset. He didn't think anything would ever feel more right. He sat up and turned to face her. Taking her hand he looked down at the grass, "Marlene?"

"Yes Sirius? What is it?"

"I love you Marlene," There was a pause, as if the world was still, holding its breath like Sirius was. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, "I love you too," She murmured in his ear. He grinned and pulled back, she looked at him curiously. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box, "Well then Marlene, will you marry me after we graduate?" Her golden eyes widened as he opened the little box. A topaz gem surrounded by diamonds shaped like petals on a ruby studded silver band sparkled. She looked at him, eyes still wide open, "Sirius… do you mean it?" He nodded, and she squealed before tackling him. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" They laughed as he slid the ring onto her finger.

It was that time of day, Sirius noted. When the sun wasn't quite setting yet, but it was low enough that the world was bathed in golden light. He leaned against the window and smiled, "Hello Marlene,"


End file.
